


Princess of the Sky

by Commanderclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Lexa, F/F, Omega!Clarke, True Mates, clarkefallsearly, grounder!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderclexa/pseuds/Commanderclexa
Summary: Clarke Griffin, daughter of Jake Griffin, makes a proposition to the council in order to save her fathers life. She will go to earth in order to determine its survivability. Yet when she landed life and a particular green eyed alpha simply seemed to distract her from her mission. Will her new life on the ground make her forget the old life or will she remember to save her people before its too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O pic! Its kind of an experiment so let me know what you think please! We shall have to see how it goes! Please leave any comments or critiques I really appreciate it! I promise anyone that reads plan B I am still intending to finish the story!

Chapter One  
by CommanderClexa

Heat surrounded her body as the room she sat in began to shake. The turbulence of her current flight was nothing she could have prepared herself for. Not even her 24 hour notice was enough to come to terms with her situation. Yet all she could think was that she had saved a life. The piercing bracelet on her right wrist was enough to centre her on this thought alone, whilst the watch on her left hand reminded her of the life she had saved. Her father.

Clarke Griffin sat inside an escape pod currently on her way to earth. All because of events that were not under her control. Her father had found a flaw in her home ships oxygen system. The Ark was dying and their was nothing anyone could do about it. Yet her father, Jake Griffin, decided that the people deserved to know. That together they could all work together and survive. However the high council and the chancellor, Thelonius Jaha, disagreed with his plans. Instead they charged Jake with high treason and locked him up ready to float.

Agreeing with her fathers plans, Jake’s daughter, one of the only omega’s on the Ark, fought for his life and made a proposition to the high council. She would make the perilous journey to the ground and determine whether the earth is survivable. On the condition that her fathers life was spared. Obviously the Alphas of the council all saw the proposition as a challenge from a weak omega and thought it just one less wanton omega they had to deal with. After all Less omegas resulted in less pup litters, which everyone knew were illegal on the Ark. This all explains the situation Clarke found herself in, 24 hours later. On her way, down to the ground, in a space pod that has not been active for over 97 years. Basically it was one old rusty space bucket and Clarke’s life depended on its ability to work.

The parachutes deployed on time as hoped and the ride began to smooth after the initial jolt that came with the rapid reduction in speed. Yet as Clarke began to count her limbs they were all present and apart from a few small bumps and bruises she appeared to be in the clear. Her pod however, was still rapidly falling to the ground and from the little view Clarke had, it was heading straight for the forest below. Before the pod even had a chance to crash Clarke’s view went black.

  
————

“Heda! The sky is falling! Quick, come quick!” A resting guard shouted as the Commanders army slept at their makeshift camp, halfway between Polis and TonDC.

Running out of her tent the Commander stood in awe as she saw what looked like a large shooting star. However rather than burning off and disappearing the star appeared to continue on towards the ground. Flames surrounded the object that was falling when suddenly it slowed rapidly and the object released, what seemed to be, some kind of material. The ground shuck as the object appeared to crash. It landed close.

Lexa had heard the stories of how the original alpha, Becca Bromheda, arrived in such away almost 100 years ago and her heart leapt. What if there was another alpha in there, waiting to challenge her. She had to go before they had time to strengthen themselves after such a crash. She would not allow some foreign alpha to take over her coalition.

Quickly running back inside her tent the Commander returned minutes later fully changed with weapons on her back. “I must go scout the surrounding area. Ensure the rest of the party gets to TonDC and soon. We do not know if this is another Maunon trick. I will meet you there after I have determined the threat level.”

Before any guards could protest her doing such a dangerous task, their leader was on a horse and shooting through the camp heading towards the object.

  
————

Awakening from her slumber, her surroundings were dark. There was limited light shining down, provided by the crescent moon glowing above. It was beautiful. However the air was cold and damp as it seemed her ship had a hole straight down the side due to surrounding trees. The smells surrounding her were like nothing she had ever encountered before, so fresh and extraordinary. As she slowly became accustomed to the scents around her Clarke soon conned in on one particular scent. It was strong and musky. Something she couldn't have even imagined smelling before. It was intoxicating, yet also reminded her of home. Of her mother. Alpha.

Clarke knew that whoever was out there must be strong for her to distinctly realise the scent. She also knew that if this alpha was anything like the ones on the Ark, she could be in some trouble. Omegas by themselves were vulnerable and weak. They were easy prey for an alpha. An right now Clarke felt like a sitting duck.

Moving swiftly Clarke grabbed what she could find in the ship that she thought may be useful and jumped out of the ship to the ground. Looking around Clarke on shaking legs began to turn and run in the opposite direction she thought the scent was drifting from. Her sprint however was useless as mere minutes later she could hear the light footfalls of a wolf beside her. Looking to her right she could see it. A large black alpha wolf lightly jogging to keep up with her. However rather than feel threatened, the omega couldn't help but laugh. She stopped slowly as she truly looked at the wolf and saw the curiosity in its powerful green eyes. The wolf came to a halt also and simply sat in front of the omega waiting. Almost as if sizing up the blonde themselves.

After a few minutes of both staring at each other the wolf stood and crept closer sniffing the blonde intensely before progressing to licking the omega in excitement. Clarke felt more confused than she ever had before. Everything she had ever learnt at school was that Alpha could not control themselves, especially in wolf form. Hence why the Ark provided the population with implants to prevent heats and ruts. Clarke had always been able to feel her wolf beneath her skin but never actually able to release it. She merely presumed the Ark had gone too long and not been able to connect due to the lack of connection with the earth. Yet right now, her wolf was overjoyed for some reason. Desperately trying to break free or at least push Clarke closer to the stranger currently licking her face.

“Wait. Stop… who are you? Why do you smell so good?” Clarke questions as she really takes in the situation. The wolf however did as she asked and took a seat in front of her with her head tilted also in confusion. Slowly the wolf began to shift, revealing a beautiful brunette completely naked sat like a dog with everything on display in front.

Quickly diverting her eyes Clarke began to sweat thinking about how beautiful the women in front of her was. She doesn't think she’d ever seen someone so beautiful and her scent was even more intoxicating in human form.

“You speak gonasleng?” The brunette questioned curiosity covering ever inch of her body.

“Gonas- what? I’m sorry I’ve just had a really long journey and I don't know why but you just smell so amazing.” The blonde blurted before she could think. The Alpha however just smirked in confidence.

“Yu Laik ain. We are to be one. My Omega.” The alpha states confidently as she stands to get a clearer view of her true mate.

“Excuse me, but I am no ones Omega. I am Clarke Griffin and I am my own person. I am not an object to be owned. No matter how good that Alpha may smell.” Clarke huffed as she began to turn ready to walk away from the naked woman.

“I meant no offence but it is inevitable Klark kom Skaikru. We are true mates after all.” The women stated with such ease.


	2. Chapter 2

“She’s alive. We know as much so why don't we all start preparing to send as many people as possible.” Jake argued as he stood around the council. Word spread quickly when it appeared Clarke had been on the ground for more than a few hours yet her vitals were still normal. 

“Its too risky. The effects of radiation may not show for at least a week. Not too mention that the omega probably hasn't left the ship yet. Which limited as it may be it will provide the girl with some protection.” Jaha argued, as he looked over all the information Abby and her team had provided.

“He’s right Jake. Clarke is on her own for the next few weeks. She understood this when she made the offer.” Abby tried placating her husband. However it was no use. Jake was worried. His little girl was all alone down on a planet by herself, with what he can assume is nothing but the ground and the sky as her company. 

“It’s not good enough! You shouldn't have let her go down there in the first place. It was too dangerous but you didn't care. She is our child and you just let her throw her life away!” Jake began to shout. Even though his daughter was alive, he’d still lost her. 

“For you, Jake. I let her for you.” Abby whispered as she looked around at the rest of the council. 

“You’re the reason she’s in this situation in the first place, not me. If you had just trust me. Our daughter wouldn’t be alone in an unknown place.” Jake argued before storming out of the room leaving the council all looking away in awkward silence. Everyone knew that she was the one to talk to Jaha. Everyone knew that Jake was right, even Abby. Speechless, all she could do was stand as Jaha continued his plans. 

“As I was saying we cannot make any rash decisions. If Clarke is still alive by the end of the week with strong vitals and clear results then we may begin the exodus. Soon enough people we will make our final journey to the ground. We can be sure of such things.” It didn't take long for everyone to clear out of the room leaving Abby alone to ponder how she ended up in such a situation.

————

“What do you mean, true mates?” Clarke questioned confused. The Alpha in front of her, who she still didn't know the name of, simply lifted her lips slightly in what Clarke assumed was a grin as she nodded.

“Its obvious!” The alpha stated excitedly. Trying not to crowd the Omega too much. The pull was so strong, all originating from the blonde’s scent.

Clarke had no clue why the Alpha believed such things. Yes, her scent was delicious, but it wasn’t something that she couldn’t fight. Clarke knew from Ark history that true mates were almost unable to fight the pull they felt when meeting there true partner. She also knew from history that there hadn’t been a true mate pairing on the Ark since the first generation on the Ark began.

“You can’t be serious. We are not true mates. Nothing is obvious and i’d appreciate it if you left me alone.” Clarke huffed as she saw the Alpha hadn’t moved other than to look confused, tilting her head one more. Clarke couldn’t help but think it was cuter than when her wolf did the same thing.  
“now.” Clarke continued as the Alpha still had not acknowledged her request.

The Alpha began to get angry. How dare this Omega, her Omega, tell her to leave. Could she not feel the pull of their bond? The brunette began to shake in anger. It must be some sort of trick. The Omega did not seem to be affected by her scent or pheromones that were leaking out. It made no sense. Yet the Alpha knew that becoming angry would help no one, especially her in convincing this Omega to be hers.

“Klark… I don’t know why you don’t realise it but we are true mates. This pull that I have towards you it can only be that of true mates. Even if you can’t feel it, I will prove it Klark.” The brunette stated holding her hand out.

“Even if what you are saying is true, I don't even know your name!” Clarke argued, finally realising that the beautiful brunette in front of her is completely naked and offering her hand.

‘Maybe she’s not completely wrong about us being true mates’ Clarke thought to herself.

“My name is Leksa kom Trikru. I am the Commander of the twelve clans. I am the Alpha of Alphas.” Lexa proudly stood, still asking the blonde for her hand.

“Lexa… Can you please put some clothes on?” Clarke questioned once again looking away as she helped herself to stand. 

The Alpha became confused as her people were not normally so strange in their customs. It was far from unusual for shifters to be out of there clothes walking around after they transition. Yet the blonde continuously looked away and her cheeks lit up like a rose bush. Lexa just could not understand it.

“Does my body displease you, Klark kom skaikru? I will shift into my other half. You should do well to also shift as we head to the nearest village. The journey is far but easier in wolf form.” Lexa stated before quickly getting to her knees and letting her bones snap as she transitioned once more in front of the blonde.

However the blonde just stood there in silence not wanted to tell this strong Alpha that she couldn’t even shift. That she had never shifted. Yet the wolf just waited. Patience is the product of a strong mind after all.

After many minutes Clarke finally gave in. “I can’t shift. I also don’t know how to.” She almost whispered as she looked over the large silk black furred wolf.

Yet the wolf simply got closer until its shoulder was almost level with the blonde’s shoulder and pushed against the girl. Almost as if to say ‘hop on’. Clarke began to chuckle as her embarrassment wore off. Slowly giving the wolf’s soft silk fur a stroke she felt comfortable enough to grip a whole fist in the hair and push herself up. Sitting on the wolf’s back like a regal princess.

It didn't take long for the wolf to huff and take off in a sprint as Clarke held on tight ready for the start of a new beginning.


	3. chapter 3

The journey took no more than 20 minutes according to the watch on Clarke’s wrist and as they arrived Clarke couldn’t believe she had wasted such time to look. The village was beautiful and thriving. Children were running around screaming with laughter as they played games. It was a scene that Clarke had only ever dreamed of. Nothing that she had ever experienced on the Ark could compare.

 

As Lexa brought them closer to the middle of the village more people stopped in awe to see the Commander bringing in what smelled, after getting closer, to be an omega. The villagers began to get excited as omegas were rare on the ground. Too many were hunted by the mountain or died before they had the chance to mate. Alpha outnumbered Omegas 6-to-1 on the ground, whilst Betas are even more common. The sight of their commander with an Omega simply made their hearts fill with pride even more.

 

They quickly moved through the crowd of people now watching in awe, towards the largest tent around, with guards at the door who moved at the sight of the pair. Once the pair were alone Clarke slowly slid down off the wolf’s back and looked away once again as bones crack and fur shrunk to skin.

 

The Commander once again bare as the day she was born walked proudly towards the chest that lay closed before the bed. Quickly throwing on some clothes the brunette walked slowly in silence behind the blonde, admiring her body as she stood alone. It didn't take much persuading for the Commander to stop fighting her instincts and slowly wrap her arms around the blonde.

 

“Stay with me, in my tent, please.” The Alpha whispered slowly.

 

Clarke was shocked with the request at first. She didn’t realize she had a choice. After all the Alpha hadn't really explained much since meeting her. Yet even with the choice, she could not fight that urge deep inside telling her to accept the Commanders proposal. Nodding slowly the brunette let an excited grin spread across her face. Excitement at sharing a tent with her true mate could not be contained as Lexa began moving around the tent finding clothes she could offer the beauty standing at the door.

 

“The bed is yours. I will order my men to gather some more furs for myself. You will be safe and warm tonight, ai hodnes.” Lexa explained as she handed the garments over to, the still very confused, blonde.

 

Clarke was soon left alone to change as the Alpha walked out of the tent, orders could be heard from the Alpha, giving Clarke enough time slip out of the clothes she knew would probably never be worn again. Yet again Clarke seemed to be taking one step further away from the Ark, as she instead took the garments provided and struggled to slip into. However, although unusual compared to her usual clothes, Clarke soon realized that the new outfit was both warmer and comfier than anything she had experienced.

 

“You look lovely, Klark.” Lexa stated as she stood at the door gazing at the beauty before her.

 

With a blush Clarke simply nodded in thanks as she awkwardly stood before the women who claimed to be her true mate. Although there was a pull towards the enigma known as the Commander, Clarke could not claim for it to be strong enough for a true mate calling. Hence her confusion as to why the alpha believed otherwise.

 

“You should rest. We have much to discuss in the morning and I do not wish to pry but I would also like to begin your teachings.” Lexa suggested hoping the blonde would not be offended or even embarrassed.

 

Instead she was simply answered with confusion. “I’m sorry. You said teachings? What am I learning exactly?” The blonde asked with slight excitement passing through the confused expression, almost pushing through the threshold that was her stone features.

 

“You need to be able to protect yourself. As my omega, you will become a target, I do not wish for you to be an easy one. I am also hoping to teach you how to shift…” The alpha calmly stated constantly watching the omegas features. 

 

“You’ll teach me?” The blonde asked with excitement as she thought of how cool it would be to transition for the first time.

 

“Of course, Klark. We can’t have the Commander seen with an omega who cannot shift now can we?” Lexa tried to joke adding a wink at the end, hoping to get a smile or a chuckle out of the omega. However, Klark simply became silent.

 

It didn't take long for Lexa to realize her mistake and soon enough she was taking slow steps towards the blonde trying to get her to look at her so that she could see it was a stupid joke. Yet the blonde avoided eye contact at all cost. It was as if Lexa had physically harmed her the way she was acting.

 

“You’re right.” Clarke mumbled finally as she turned towards the bed filled with furs and slowly shielded herself from the brunette stood in front. “We may start tomorrow as you wish.” She quietly accepted all excitement seeped from her voice leaving it almost hollow and cold.

 

Lexa was mortified by the new side of the omega that she now saw. Clarke looked like a shell of the omega that she had been treated to so far. In this instance, the Commander knew she had fucked up and bad.

 

Quickly rushing over to the omegas side of the bed, the alpha knelt down trying to peel the furs away from her beautiful omegas face and take her precious hands, ready to apologize. “Klark, I am sorry if my words offended you. They were merely a simple joke. It does not matter to me whether you shift or not. Neither will it matter to my people. You are my true mate. Even if you don’t know it yet. I will prove it to you by loving you and being by your side till my death parts us.” Lexa slowly left a kiss to the blonde’s hand waiting for a response.

 

“I’m sorry, I reacted that way to your joke.” Clarke whispered as she let the alpha wipe the lone tear that she was unable to stop falling. “It’s just back in the Ark, omegas are not wanted. In fact, most omegas are considered as pest’s due to the large litters they may breed. The Ark believes that omegas are useless and cause more problems than they fix. It hurt me when they agreed to send me down here. I mean of course I was relieved I got away and I’m safe now. My father is safe too but they were happy for me to die. They held no remorse in their eyes.” Clarke once more could not stop the tears from falling and now she was quietly sobbing once again unable to look at the brunette.

 

“Firstly, there is no need for you to apologize. I should not have made such a joke. I just assumed that omegas were as sacred in the Ark as they are down here. I can promise you that no one will belittles you like that again and if they do they will have me to deal with.” The Commander growled at the thought of others tormenting this precious blonde in front of her. “For now, we should get some sleep. The past day must have been very tiring for you Klark. Sleep well, ai hodnes.” Lexa whispered as she gently lay down next to Clarke's side and silently watched the omega sleep before succumbing to it herself, in the few furs her men gave her before returning earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i ended up going into a bit of an almost a rant at the end so if you don't like it let me know with a comment? Also I don't know why but my chapters don't seem to be coming up at the main page so if anyone knows how to help, please comment! Thanks guys!!

**Chapter 4**

Clarke woke slowly the next morning feeling more aches than she could remember receiving from the crash. She also felt all the pain of the short conversation she had the night before. Although Lexa did not mean the hurt she caused and Clarke forgave her, it still left a bitter taste in her mouth. She needed to shift and preferably soon.

 

The blonde soon jumped up and found some clothes lay out by the bed. The commander having disappeared from her own spot of furs. This left the blonde in a state as her anxiety began to lift and her breathing became labored and soon the ability to actually take the breath into her lungs was frightfully hard. With her panic attack hitting so quickly Clarke knew she needed to get outside and either find help or just more available oxygen.

 

The brightness outside was almost too much to bare, however the fresh cool breeze did distract the blonde long enough to catch her breath. The embarrassment of rushing outside to a village filled with unknown people however, inflicted an almost flight response as she sprints towards the nearest exit determined to do better with her second day on the ground. All thoughts of the brunette teaching her instead thrown away.

 

Once the blonde felt she was a safe and far enough distance away from the camp she let out all her frustration and anxiety, screaming out to the world and in her own mind, the Ark.

 

She had read in books on the Ark that the key to shifting is through emotions. That each individual reacts to their own levels but for most first timers, it occurred during times of anger. Moments where teenagers before the bombs dropped, would lash out at a parent or a friend and transition with the pull. It was natural and unforced. Yet all Clarke could think about was forcing her wolf to lash out and take over. To prove that she wasn’t some weak pathetic excuse of an omega.

 

Like before she could feel her wolf underneath the layers of her brain ticking away she could feel the other side of herself pacing with frustration, yet no real anger. At least not enough to push through the barrier keeping them separated.

 

The blonde knew her only way to get as angry as the books suggested was to think of the Ark, their poor treatment of her kind and how they treated her father. She thought of how her mother didn’t fight for her like she did her husband. How Jaha eventually grinned like a maniac at her proposal to fall to the ground and take her father’s place. How she would most likely never see her loving father again and never really got the chance to say goodbye.

 

By this point Clarke was so angry she didn’t know what to do. There was no release for the emotions swirling through her. The wolf inside her pacing and howling pushing against an invisible barrier. Everything inside her screaming to be let out. Yet no matter how hard she tried to just let go and give herself up, nothing happened. The press of her wolf soon became unbearable as she writhed in pain and anger. Minutes passed and nothing happened other than the blonde becoming weak as she fell to the floor still overcome with pain. It felt as though her wolf were trying to dig its way out, either in panic or worry for Clarke herself. Soon a scream slipped through her lips as she finally succumbed to the pain and passed out in the middle of the forest.

 

All the while the wristband, that once lay forgotten on her wrist, now lay on the ground beside the blonde smoking and finally detached from the skin that was trapped in its vice grip over the past 24 hours.

 

————

 

“Someone find Dr. Griffin, now!” There was panic surrounding the area as people began translating the data streaming through the overhead monitors in code. Alarms were blaring throughout the whole medical control base that had been set up for this very mission. No one realizing that the data would break the Dr. that ran though the room but merely be easily translated.

 

However, the moment Abby walked into the room and heard the alarms she panicked. Her daughter was dead. All connection to the bracelet, that a merely hour ago was showing no signs of radiation poisoning or anything abnormal other than a spike in adrenaline, was now cut off and red indicating the worst for her daughter.

 

Sobs broke through the cold exterior as she realized she had sent her only daughter down to die, destroying what should have been her prized possession of life. Instead it was the omega daughter that she took for granted. Now she had lost both her husband and daughter all because she didn’t know how to keep quiet and trust Jake with the oxygen failure.

 

Her innocent sweet daughter died because she was a coward.

 

The room suddenly went quiet as another set of feet stormed through the room looking over the screens. Footsteps also running behind the new pair in a rush arguing that the man was not allowed in this sector and was under house arrest currently. Abby knew instantly who the man was as his sobs echoed throughout the metal room. Denial in every sob as he searched through every individual screen. Showing how 15 minutes before the connection cut, and the machine declared his only daughter dead, his daughter’s vitals spike dramatically building to extraordinary levels indicating acute radiation poisoning. He could hear in the background doctor’s and interns discussing how the omega may have been to weak and cowardly to leave the shelter of the dropship until now. Hence why she only just succumbed to the poison.

 

Shaking his head Jake walked over to the huddled doctors and began to hiss with rage. “That omega as you describe her, was braver than any of you hiding away in this room. She didn’t have to go down to earth alone. She knew the risks. Her mother is head of medical. Of course, she knew she may die alone down there but she did it to save me. Now you take it back. She was not and is not a weak pathetic omega and she did not deserve to be left alone down there by herself. No get out of my sight before I rip you all to shreds.” Jake could feel his Alpha wolf inside pacing manically. His whole body was shaking as he watched everyone surrounding him scurry out the room leaving only his wife behind, tears streaking down her face.

 

“This is your fault.” He whispered, calming himself to look at his wife, in disgust. “I can understand you betraying me, but our daughter? What being married to another alpha was too much of a challenge for you to handle? Having a ‘weak’ omega daughter wasn’t good enough for you?!” Jake couldn’t stop his rage pulsing through his veins. How dare his wife cry as he lost his daughter. Abby never cared for Clarke. At least not after she found out the child’s more submissive side was present. They used to be so excited at the prospect of a child. All the way up to birth, but Abby changed as the nurse made her aware of her omega daughter. Everything changed from then on, Abby started working more, avoiding the apartment more. Just these thought alone made Jake unable to even stand near the women.

 

Yet none of this mattered. His daughter was stuck on earth alone, with no one to comfort her or let her know she was safe. He didn’t care what the monitors and alarms stated. His daughter was smart and she was definitely no coward. She is safe he knew that. All he could assume was that the wristband connecting her vitals was taken off. After all, why would Clarke have any loyalties left to this place. A place that tortured her kind and made them to feel less than they are. For all he knew, Clarke probably ripped it off herself.

 

All he really knew was he was going to go find her. Weather he died in the process or not. He would find his daughter, alive. He knew it. All he had to do was find someone he could trust enough to help him get down to the planet itself…


End file.
